King (Nanatsu no Taizai)
King, real name Fairy King Harlequin, is a character from the Japanese manga series, Nanatsu no Taizai (transl. The Seven Deadly Sins). He is a member of knightly order of The Seven Deadly Sins, being recognized as the Sin of Sloth. (For other combatants named King, see King (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akira Kurusu vs King * Erza Scarlet VS King (Completed) * Sans vs King * Lance (VainGlory) vs. King * King vs Sloth (Abandoned) *Kyoko Sakura vs King (Nanatsu no Taizai) Battles Royale * The Spear Fighter Battle Royale (Fedora Lord Para 348) With the Seven Deadly Sins * Seven Deadly Sins (FMA) VS Seven Deadly Sins (NnT) (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Death Battle Info Weapons and Equipment * Chastiefol: King's sacred treasure, the Spirit Spear, Chastiefol, is a spear crafted from the sacred tree, only found in the Fairy Realm. It is much stronger than steel and possesses the mysterious qualities of the tree, which King's ability, Disaster, draws out. It has several different forms, including a pillow which can act as a shield, different forms of spears, and a large stuffed grizzly bear. ** Pillow: When not in battle, the spear remains in the form of a pillow. *** The pillow can also act as a shield. ** Form One: Chastiefol: King frequently utilizes this form, which is a long, broad spear, in conjunction with his levitation ability to perform basic ranged attacks. It acts as a homing-weapon, continuously following a dodging enemy and cornering them. *** Bumblebee: By controlling Chastiefol with his ability to levitate objects, King launches a multitude of attacks which rapidly swarm the enemy in all directions. **'Form Two: Guardian': Chastiefol takes on the form of a large, stuffed bear by shape-shifting the moss that grows along its body. While in this form the moss body will parry any physical attack,10 but can also be directly controlled by King to fight or immobilize enemies with its four arms. Due to the high water concentration within the moss it is highly resistant to fire; however, because of this quality it bears a weakness against cold and freezing attacks. Additionally, the form's soft, fluffy body allows it to resist blunt force attacks. **'Form Three: Fossilization': This form of Chastiefol is a twin-headed spear with a spearhead-shaped like the claws of a crab. This form has the ability to petrify an individual whom it pierces, rendering them unmovable and immobilized as a statue even if they are still alive. **'Form Four: Sunflower': A gigantic shoot emerges from the earth, towering over enemies, as a flower bud blooms and shoots several projectiles that are capable of a great amount of destruction. **'Form Five: Increase': An army of small kunai-like spears are multiplied from one, their individual trajectories are controlled by King at will through simple motioning and gesturing of his hands. ***Fight Fire with Fire: A subsidiary technique of Increase, it focuses all of the small blades that comprise Chastiefol into a single downwards strike against an opponent. **'Form Seven: Luminosity': Chastiefol transforms into a luminescent, ringed sphere that illuminates the surrounding area. It acts as a torch that allows the user to easily see in dark places. **'Form Eight: Pollen Garden': A large barrier is formed around a person and is capable of withstanding even the most powerful attacks. The barrier is made of pollen from the Sacred Tree which have the capabilities of slowly healing and subsides the pain immediately. *'True Spirit Spear Chastiefol': The complete form of Chastiefol achieved only when King draws out the true power of the Sacred Tree. It is activated with the command "Sacred Treasure Release", after which King's body is flooded with magic from the Sacred Tree. The magical burden it puts on King is so great that his body cannot physically sustain the immense power and he is left exhausted and wounded. **'Form One: Chastiefol': The true first form of Chastiefol takes on the appearance of a great spear that dwarfs King in size. King utilizes this form by launching the spear at his opponent; creating an enormous, cross-shaped explosion upon contact. ***'Bumblebee': King launches a multitude of attacks with Chastiefol which rapidly swarm the enemy in all directions. ***'Tyrant Tempest': King launches a powerful spinning attack with Chastiefol. Its power is able to eliminate multiple Albions in an instant. **'Form Two: Guardian': In its true second form, Chastiefol appears as a muscular stuffed bear. Its strength and destructive capabilities are dramatically increased. **'Form Four: Sunflower': In its true form, Chastiefol takes on the appearance of a giant sunflower with spiked teeth surrounding the center of its mouth-like opening with roots that dwarf its original size. The flower charges up before sending hundreds among thousands of projectiles capable of creating a massive amount of destruction. **'Form Five: Increase': In its fifth form, Chastiefol appears as an army of large kunai-like spears. Powers and Abilities * Disaster: This ability allows King to exercise complete control over life and death by altering and controlling matter at a molecular level. For example, he can turn a shallow scratch into a fatal wound, a minor poison into a lethal toxin and a small benign growth into a cancerous tumor than can devour a body whole. It also gives him complete control over nature, allowing him to manipulate various flora, letting it flourish or perish in moments. * Levitation: King possesses the ability to levitate and is capable of flight because he is a fairy, even though he lacks wings. He demonstrates great skill in using it and is able to move quickly through the air. He can also utilize this ability to levitate objects and manipulate their trajectory without the need to make any direct contact. * Transformation: An ability that allows King to change his physical appearance as well as his clothes. In order for King to change appearance, he requires a great amount of concentration. This ability appears to leave him exhausted, however King was able to maintain his transformed appearance for quite a while ten years ago, implying he has immense willpower. Somehow King shifted to human form almost randomly in either comedic or serious situations. * Dancing Fairy: A fight dance that has been passed down through the Fairy Clan for generations. Using this technique, King leaps into the air and charges at his opponent while rapidly jabbing with his fists. It is very weak and the charge can be stopped with one finger. Feats * Fought and nearly killed Ban, a fellow deadly sin. * Easily fought Guila without receiving a scratch, after the latter managed to effortlessly fight Meliodas, Diane and Ban at the same time. * Fought both Guila and Jericho at once. * Killed Helbram on three separate occasions. * Destroyed Albion. Gallery File:King_flying_with_his_spear.png|King with Chastiefol File:Meliodas_and_Ban_being_saved_by_King_Guardian.png|Chastiefol's Second Form File:King's_spear_piercing_Ban_from_the_bear.png|Chastiefol's Third Form File:Spirit_Spear_Chastiefol,_Form_Four_2.png|Chastiefol's Fourth Form File:King_releasing_his_Increase_attack.png|Chastiefol's Fifth Form File:Form_Seven_Luminosity.png|Chastiefol's Seventh Form File:King_using_Chastiefol_Form_Eight_Pollen_Garden.png|Chastiefol's Eighth Form File:True_Spirit_Spear_Chastiefol.png|Chastiefol's True Form File:True_Spirit_Spear_Guardian.png|Chastiefol's Second True Form File:True_Spirit_Spear_Sunflower.png|Chastiefol's Fourth True Form File:True_Spirit_Spear_Increase.png|Chastiefol's Fifth True Form File:King_using_Tyrant_Tempest.png|King using Tyrant Tempest File:af0fe2bb52d4ddf820421f2563d34535fb6ecb24_hq.gif|King's Human Form Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spear Wielders